Low Expectations
by lifeinthemacro
Summary: A Christmas-based NoCo oneshot - please enjoy!  Rated T for mild language - just to be safe


**Low Expectations**

"You're ill! Lie down!"

"Cody, I'm fine. Now get off me and take your hands off my legs!" Noah said in a gruff, hoarse voice, struggling against the smaller boy sitting on him.

"No! You are not leaving this room, mister, until you're better!" Cody said, adding an unnecessary, "So there!" 'This room' referred to the bedroom: more specifically, their bedroom. Noah was flat out on the bed, with Cody sat on his belly holding down his knees, not permitting him to leave.

Noah groaned and snapped, "Cody stop being such an idiot and let me go! I have to-"

"You have to what?" Cody asked, looking genuinely interested. He shuffled around on Noah's abdomen, holding down Noah's legs with his own to get a better look at his brunette partner.

"I have to… You know. I have to do things. Christmas is in six days and I have to get ready!" Noah sighed. This was followed by a coughing fit that had Cody thrown aside onto the floor.

"Ha!" Noah screamed, leaping up and making for the door, only to be brought down by Cody grabbing his ankle.

"Jesus freaking Christ! Get off me!" he yelled, coughing again.

Cody seemed a little taken aback, but proceeded to pin the larger boy down, with little difficulty. Noah frowned, starting to regret what he said. He knew Cody was a Catholic, even if he wasn't the most faithful. "One: inside voices, please. The neighbours will hear. And two: I'm sorry, but _you're ill_ so get back to bed now, or so help me…" Cody said in a restrained voice.

Noah rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the floor. "Look, smartass. In case you haven't noticed, the tree isn't even decorated, and-"

"I can do that!" Cody cried, grinning and showing off the gap in his teeth.

Noah had to hold back a laugh. "Oh really?" He coughed a couple of times.

"Yeah! Really!"

"Tell you what," he said, "If you can decorate the tree to my standard, I'll stay in until I'm well. Deal?"

"Deal!" cried the enthusiastic, pale boy. "If I get up do you promise not to run?"

Noah rolled his eyes again. "Of course, as I'm such an amazing runner, aren't I?" he scowled sarcastically.

"Hehehe…" Cody laughed nervously and nodded, trying not to blush, as he got up, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself.

When half-way up, Noah set off on another coughing fit and fell over, hitting his head on the drawers next to the bed. "Oww!" he cried, putting his hand on his head where he hit it.

"Honey!" cried Cody, dropping to his side. His face showed nothing but concern as he asked, "Baby, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Noah snapped, but when he saw Cody's face fall he sighed and said, "I'm sorry. It just hurts,"

"Shall I get you a painkiller?" Cody asked, his eyes softening.

Noah nodded. "And a cough sweet?" They were Cody's and Noah didn't usually have them but he was in the mood for something sweet.

Cody beamed. "Of course," Before he got up, he planted a kiss on Noah's red cheek and whispered, "Love you," Then he jumped up and skipped out of the room, leaving Noah staring after him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've got tea, toast, some fruit, a couple of painkillers and a glass of water. Is that okay?" Cody asked, nudging the door open carefully, making sure he didn't tip the tray.<p>

"That's fine," Noah said, not looking up from his book. "Just put it on the drawers,"

"Okay then," Cody said and placed the tray down.

As he straightened up, Noah grabbed Cody's wrist. "Please don't go. I'm really bored! Stay with me, please,"

Cody seemed torn. "I'm nearly done though. I'll be another ten minutes max. Can I come get you then?"

Noah sat back and muttered, "Fine," He let the smaller boy's wrist drop to his side.

"Okay. I'll be ten minutes. Promise," He kissed Noah's forehead and left.

Noah sighed and picked up the tea, taking a moody sip before returning to his book. He wasn't bored really – it was a very good book – he just wanted a bit of attention.

* * *

><p>The door burst open and Cody came in, beaming. "I'm done!" he sang, and picked up the tray on the drawers. Then he made a face. "You haven't touched your toast," he pointed out.<p>

"I'm sorry," Noah said, getting out of bed. "I'm not hungry,"

"Hm. Okay. Well, come on! I'm finished!" Cody smiled and ushered Noah out the door and down the stairs. "Wait here," he said and quickly put the tray in kitchen.

Noah coughed a couple of times. "Hurry up!" he groaned.

Then he found Cody's hands over his eyes, and couldn't help but feel a tingle zig-zag up his spine. Cody gently pushed him forward and he felt the change from wood to carpet as they went into the living room.

"Aaaand, open!" he cried, throwing his hands away from Noah's face. "Tadaah!"

Noah took in the sight in a moment. He'd used a colour scheme – red and gold; most of the baubles matched in a sense; gold tinsel; red tinsel; white lights – could be improved. Overall: not bad.

"Do you like it?" asked Cody anxiously.

Noah nodded slowly, before admitting, "But the lights don't match," He couldn't help being a perfectionist, but he hoped he didn't hurt Cody's feelings.

The smaller boy nodded. "I didn't think so, but I couldn't find the yellow ones," He was looking down now, like a kid being told off by his parents.

Noah battled with himself for a bit before saying. "It doesn't matter. It looks great anyway,"

"Really?" Cody asked and grinned. "Thank you!"

Noah smiled and hugged Cody. This was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Argh I know it's not very long, but that can be forgiven, right?**

**I started off writing this on Christmas Eve, and only finished it now because of this oneshot competition by Spliced-Up-Angel. .net/s/7694474/1/Total_Drama_Oneshot_Contest_OPEN**

**I hope you liked it and if you have any improvements or praise then please tell me - I'm all ears ^^**

**Rhi**


End file.
